веселая рождественская любовь моя любовь
by Jessica Ramirez
Summary: Ou comment se passe un réveillon entre de personne qu'on on besoin d'oublier ils sont sont. Noël 2017!


Natasha était étendue dans le canapé, elle buvait son thé tout en regardant la télé.

Steve était parti depuis maintenant deux heures, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il était parti depuis des années, elle l'avait perdu puis retrouvé après la Civil War, et depuis, ils vivaient le parfait amour avec quelques embûches mais, après tout, c'était normal!

Comment osait-il la laisser seule la veille de Noël, il avait un sacré culot. Qu'importe ce n'était pas le premier Noël qu'elle passerait seule, il n'y avait aucun bruit à la tour. Leur appartement était silencieux, il n'y avait que le bruit de sa respiration régulière et le son de la télé en fond. Elle eu un frisson puis, elle décida de se lever pour aller prendre le pull de Steve posait sur la chaise. Elle aurait probablement moins froid avec.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte raisonna dans l'entrée, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon pour y voir Steve entrain de déposer un sac de course dans là cuisine.

-J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais rentrer!

-Excuse moi il y avait énormément de monde au centre commercial.

Il sourit et s'avança vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle sourit au contacte de ses lèvres, finalement elle n'allait pas passer le réveillon seule.

\- Voyons voir ce que tu nous a ramené de bon!

\- Oh tu sais, j'ai surtout pris ce qui restait et ce dont on avait besoin.

\- Comme toujours!

Elle lui sourit, il n'avait jamais vue Natasha aussi heureuse.

Elle commença à sortir les courses du sac, pour les disposer sur la grande table de la cuisine. Ils se mirent alors à préparer le dîner ensembles. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais, pour eux, c'était déjà assez.

Ils s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger en silence , ce n'était que des regards et des sourires échangés, mais ça leurs suffisaient amplement. Le début de leur relation avait était mouvementé mais, ils avaient enfin trouver une chose sur laquelle ils étaient d'accord tout les deux, c'était l'ampleur de leur affection.

Steve jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 21h58 il regarda Natasha en souriant et se leva pour aller chercher le dessert.

Une bûche. C'était le parfait clicher de Noël mais, pour un soir, du moins pour celui là, ils avaient besoin de normalité.

Oui, ils avaient besoin d'oublier qu'ils étaient des agents du Shield, ils en avaient grandement besoin.

Une fois la bûche terminer Steve entrepris d'emmener Natasha sur le balcon. La voir sourire comme une enfant, lui faisant chaud au cœur.

Dehors les gens hurler des joyeux Noël, Natasha était comme une enfant face à ce spectacle.

Elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais était, du moins depuis la Civil War.

Steve se tourna vers elle en souriant, il avait les mains dans les poches, dans sa poche droite il pouvait sentir le petit écrin de velours. Il sourit au toucher de celui ci, mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur Natasha.

Elle se retourna vers lui avec un sourire en coins, dont elle seule avait le secret.

Steve la regarda encore quelques seconde, avant de poser un genoux à terre et de sortir l'écrin.

\- Écoute Tasha, je ne suis pas doué pour les discours, alors j'aimerais juste te dire qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, et le nombre de fois ou j'au failli te perdre, je veux juste te demander ça, Natasha Romanoff veut tu m'épouser?

La bouche de natasha s'étire pour former un O. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Oui

Elle avait la voix tremblante, il lui passa la bague au doigt et l'embrassa. Natasha le regarda alors en souriant.

-веселая рождественская любовь моя любовь

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix douce, et l'embrassa, ce jour aller rester marqué dans leurs mémoires.

 **Trad: Joyeux Noël mon amour***

 **Salut je pose ça là en espérant que ça vous plaise du Romanogers encore une fois.**

 **Je remercie une de mes amies** **qui m'a gentiment dit d'écrire vue que j'avais rien à faire. Et vu qu'on a tous besoin d'un peu de douceur** **pour les fêtes je pose ça là comme ça.**

 **Joyeux Noël à tous!**

 **Carter**


End file.
